1. Field Of The Invention
This invention lies in the field of the heat recovery devices.
More particularly it concerns the use of waste heat recovery from the hot products of combustion from furnaces, thermal oxidizers, etc.
Still more particularly it concerns a shunt system for waste heat recovery which utilizes a heat exchanger and means for inducing the flow of stack gases through the heat exchanger and, passing the cooled gases through an induced draft fan or blower, and up a second stack.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In view of the current great interest, and economic advantages, in the conservation of fuel, and the latent heat of exhaust gases from furnaces and other high temperature systems, it is important to recover as much as possible of the latent heat in the hot stack gases from boilers, that pass up the stacks. There are many ways in the prior art for recovery of this latent heat of the stack gases. Most of these involve major construction in the way of heat exchangers of special designs, built into the boiler or stack structure themselves. These can be very expensive. They can be still more expensive when they are added to an existing structure.
Also, when such heat exchangers are inserted into the lower portion of the stack, they increase the pressure drop and therefore lessen the draft in the stack, and may require an increased height to the stack, or some sort of induced draft means, which are very costly.
Furthermore, if anything should go wrong with the heat exchanger that is built into the stack, the entire boiler and furnace system must be shut down while repairs are made to the structure inside the stack, and this shut down can be very costly.